


The Color of Concern

by Draycevixen



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I offered to write 12 Advent fics for mates. </p><p>The Small Hobbit asked for: <i>Henry comes back and finds Abe's decorated everything.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color of Concern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



It had taken him three days to make it home.

He was exhausted and annoyed that his workbench was buried under a pile of garish paint chips and fabric swatches. 

"Abraham, you can't be serious."

"So you can still do the 'dad' voice."

Abe looked... hurt. 

 

Back in the 1960s, he'd had to leave suddenly without saying goodbye. He'd returned six months later to find a distraught Abe had acted out by repainting their apartment in psychedelic colors. 

 

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Abe."

"You're forgiven, but next time it'll be lava lamps as far as the eye can see."


End file.
